


Gift of a Friend

by DanceOnSaturnsRings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Fountain of Youth, Funny, I suck at tagging, M/M, One Shot, Other, Suspicions, Tumblr, sorry - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOnSaturnsRings/pseuds/DanceOnSaturnsRings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's basically a secret immortal and nobody knows this except a suspicious Niall who is positive Harry's a vampire. All he needs to do now is confront him and interrogate the truth out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this one-shot off of a Tumblr post.  
> I wrote this during my second period class and was really excited to post it so I did.  
> All mistakes are my own, much love x

The five were a pretty odd group as it already was, but none really seemed to be bothered by it. Each got along so it was all good. 

Zayn and Louis were the partners in crime that would have made the Weasley twins proud. They often gave Liam the "sensible" one a headache, and Niall crack up like there was no tomorrow. Harry often just laughed at their shenanigans and wrote everything down in this little notebook that he always carried around. This went on for most of their first two years of UNI.

In Niall's opinion school was a bore but what baffled him the most was the classes that Harry took. They were all these old and boring classes that mostly dealt with History, he often wondered why, but didn't really question it. In fact, nobody really gave it much thought because Harry was a fairly History know it all. Sometimes when the five were out, he would say weird things like  _"that building used to be a speakeasy in the twenties."_ or  _"did you know that Charles Dickens was a left handed man? Not right handed?"_ and sometimes Niall would question it because  _"Harry, mate, how do you even know this?"_ And Harry would merely shrug and laugh.  _"History Channel, Ni."_ he would reply before going back to writing in his notebook. 

Everyone would think this was normal since,  _"Oh its Harry. That's just him."_ Except Niall. 

He was positive that something was going on with his friend. 

It's not like there was anything wrong with being a tad obsessed with History, it's just that, now that Niall thought about it; half of the things that Harry would say  didn't really make sense in some way.  _"See, Harry Houdini took quite some time before he became a magician. He often thought about giving up but all he really needed was a little push. Great kid he was."_

Niall had to ask someone about this too though. To prove that he wasn't really going insane, he needed to ask Liam because Louis would laugh, Zayn would shrug and do whatever it is that a Zayn does, no, Liam seemed like the only logical choice. He needed to know if Liam too saw that odd complex-ability of their friend, but Liam shot him down as soon as he suggested the mere thought. 

 _"Niall this is Harry we're talking about. This is the boy who once set out to give everyone flowers because he read in a book that everyone who received one would have good luck come their way."_ And okay, maybe Niall  _was_ going crazy after all. 

* * *

 

The five boys were now in their third year of UNI, and Niall feels like his head is about to explode. School was getting more and more rigorous but that wasn't exactly the reason as to why he felt as if his head was splitting in half, no. 

The reason was Harry Styles. 

He was doing it again and this time Niall wasn't some stupid first year, no this time he had proof that Harry wasn't...normal. He had confirmed what was probably the most darkest and deepest secret that had existed in the twenty-first century. 

He had dome some research the previous night when Liam was asleep, and was fully convinced that Harry was in fact, a vampire. 

Truly it was the  **PERFECT** cover up. Plus what other explanation was there? The evidence was all there! Harry always talked about the world as if he was present since its existence. Really, no History nerd talked like that, he was sure of it. 

He also always had that little notebook with him and Niall had his suspicion that that was like his Diary of some sort. He wondered how far back that thing dated back to, because WIkipedia started that  _"Vampires often wrote down their past travels to have a grip on the reality that they were in fact from a different era."_ Plus, he had started to wear these clothes that Niall seriously wondered if they belonged to his grandfather.  _"A Vampire often attempts to dress with clothes that resemble his/her time era."_

See everything fit Harry's description. Every. Little. Thing.

* * *

 

But the thing was, Harry outright laughed at him from the little area in the library where Niall had cornered him into. "Really?" he asked in between giggles  _fucking giggles_. "Do I remotely  _look_ like a vampire to you, Niall?"

And okay, "No," he said, "b-but you're always saying weird shit Harry. Like, okay, how the hell did you know Zayns grandfathers dad, and how that building on twenty-fourth street was a shoe factory instead of an apartment complex. Harry, normal people don't say stuff like that."

At first the two boys stared at each other and Niall officially thought that he was probably the wackiest person on the planet when Harry ran a hand though his hair. "All this time," he said, "and nobody caught me until now."

 _Okay yes, yes this was good._ "That's because nobody paid close attention like I did." 

"Everyone just thought it was me being funny." 

 _He's getting closer to revealing his true form._ "I know. But, H-harry its okay, I promise I won't say anything." and Niall noticed that Harry was shuffling his feet and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was having a hard time concentrating on what he was going to say next. "Look, Niall. I'm not a vampire, but I have lived as long as one." 

Oh  _shit._ So he  _wasn't_ a vampire. "Ware-wolf?"  

"Ah, no, they usually stick to America." 

"Mermaid?" 

"I do have the hair for it don't I? But nah, they're usually in the Pacific Ocean." 

"Okay, Harry quit fucking with me. What are you?" 

And that's when Harry let the most  _ridiculous_ answer drop. Even by Niall's standards. "The Fountain of Youth." 

There was a moment of pause. "That's bull, Harry." 

"Is not!" cried Harry, his face forming completely into a look of outrage. 

"You expect me to believe that you drank from  _The Fountain of Youth?_ " 

"I didn't drink from it. I- i fell in it." 

Another pause. "You what?" Niall asked. 

"Okay I was a clumsy twenty-year old boy who was about to get married, and I fell and stayed this way ever since." 

 _Okay. At least Niall wasn't officially the most wackiest person here._ "Okay, so you fell into the fountain of youth? And that's how you know that Thomas Edison's wife was deaf? Because you met him?" 

"YES!" Cried Harry exasperatedly. "I've seen King Arthur, met William Shakespeare, had a chance to talk to Queen Elizabeth the first, Niall I have seen things that you wouldn't believe and trust me, being a vampire is  _not_ one of them. Their dark and don't particularly like talking to people as much." 

A lot of things weren't making sense to Niall. So Harry wasn't a vampire, but a very bad, clumsy, twenty year old boy who actually fell into the Fountain of Youth. Okay. This was pretty normal, not as dramatic as he imagined, but that proved he was right that Harry wasn't normal. Harry was staring at him with wide eyes as if expecting Niall to say something else, and he  _did_ have thousands of questions, but he had the need to say: ""Did you say that you were getting married?" 

Harry's stare broke into a grin and he looked  _relieved_ but shrugged as he stepped away from Niall. "Yes, I was getting married. To your Great-great grandmother." was his response. 

"Right!" Niall cried back, chuckling. Leave it to Harry to make a joke, even now. "But really who was it? You were making a joke right? Harry?!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
